


[Podfic] Headlong (I'm Falling In A)

by dodificus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Knotting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles goes to college, for some reason, he has to share an apartment with Derek, which sucks, because Derek still hates him the most. They fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Headlong (I'm Falling In A)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tacit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [headlong (I'm falling in a)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295390) by [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito). 



**Length:** 9:21:21  
**File Size:** 603.9 MB (mp3) | 255 MB (m4b)  
**Download:** Dropbox: [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b57ryl4j2p8y7fc/headlong%20%28Im%20falling%20in%20a%29_.m4b?dl=0) (for some reason this adds .txt at the end when you download, just delete that and leave .m4b and it should be fine) OR Filefactory [m4b](http://www.filefactory.com/file/2z0qwij767jz/n/headlong_I_m_falling_in_a_m4b) OR Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012072802.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012072801.zip)

Podbook by cybel  
Cover by cybel


End file.
